


the best by far is you

by madelinestarr



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, date a boy who writes you poetry about semiotics, is this a character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/pseuds/madelinestarr
Summary: It is an odd thing to have you entire world literally changed by a man who you've only known for a few days. It is a worse thing when he disappears afterwards, and you're left with is a memory of some quietly sung notes and a poem about a rainstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A City That Shouldn't Exist (And Definitely Doesn't Exist)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716486) by [buttpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttpatrol/pseuds/buttpatrol). 



> Title is a lyric from [Cecilia and the Satellite](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxKD2dQ-JPI) by Andrew McMahon.
> 
> Big props from @buttpatrol who wrote the original fic and then beta'd my enthusiastic response. We've got ourselves a winner with this one.

I have been told that the way notes and chords come together in a song can make you  
stronger, and braver, and hit harder.  
I have held a piece of fish bone in my hands and understood that it can be financially  
beneficial to the right people.  
I have seen apprentices change the temperature of the ovens,  
And the consistency of butter, and the time the bread has been left to rise.  
And I have seen their disappointment when the bread comes out too tough  
And their joy when they, minutely, make something more delicious.

 

I think I know what you mean.

 

The way cobblestones smell after a heavy rain,  
The way sheets become softer after many washes,  
The way waves crash against a boat that you detest.

 

I think I know what you mean.

 

Having all of the time in the world is a curse, I always believed.  
Life as a long line, without end. And without anyone to spend it with.

 

I think I know what you mean.

 

The way your green skin looks against my cream sheets,  
And the way your laugh makes the blood in my veins move a bit quicker,  
And the way you said you would stay here forever --.

 

I think I know what you mean.

 

I would follow you to the ends of known creation.  
I would return this book to you, and tell you how much I liked your poem.  
I would show you that, when we meet up again, that forever seems almost too short a time  
To spend it with you.


End file.
